Heterozygous
by LuxembourgTheAmazing
Summary: 5 hetero couples two/three-shots. Involves lots of genderbending and may induce crying. rated t for suggestive themes and abuse
1. Chapter1INTRO

They stood at the door. Waiting, wishing, wanting to go somewhere else. That was all that they had wanted as children. They wanted, no, needed to get out of this place. The place that they had called home when they were kids, had turned on them. It had turned into a world of blood and betrayal.

asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;asdfjkl;

She gripped her brother's hand and led him into another room. In the room was the biggest surprise that she could have for him. It was her recent, and first one for that matter, boyfriend. He was staring at the siblings with his bright, red eyes. She had to tell them both something important.

I!I!I!I!II!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l!l

Covering it up. That is all that she could think about. The long sleeve shirts, jackets, hoodies. She even tried makeup to cover them up. What were they? Bruises. Cuts. Scars. And they were all from him.

On the streets again, she wandered for what seemed like days. To her, that was what it was. Her life had become one long, endless night. But, in the night, that was when the monsters from her mind came out.

$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

She knelt before her husband's hospital bed. Tears came to her eyes as she put the fresh roses in the vase and started decorating the long-term, sterile-smelling room. She put the cards next to his favorite picture of them when they were happy. "Happy St. Valentine 's Day, love."


	2. Chapter 2 Worry

Story 1, part 1: Worry

Fem! Chibitalia/HRE & Fem! Italy/Germany

Why was Austria being so mean to them? They, who had lived in Austria's house for all those years? Who had helped him and been with him for all of that time? The two kids ran through the house and tried to hide. They found an empty closet in an empty room, and locked the closet door. Italy held close to Holy Roman Empire, and found herself crying. She heard footsteps far away and shut her eyes tightly to keep the bad thoughts that she was thinking away from the front of her mind. She just kept it tucked away and tried not to focus on that. Italy kept her attention on Holy Rome, whose heartbeat was quickening suddenly. They both turned to the door, which was opening slowly. They saw a bloody weapon and scooted closer to each other. Then popped in a very bloody and tired-looking Hungary with a scary-looking frying pan. She then shushed the children and picked up Italy. Hungary motioned HRE to leave the closet first, and then they started to move. The trio ran through the house and found it to be empty. They continued running until they got outside and found him there. Austria. He looked so harmless and sad; Hungary sat Italy down and ran nearer to him. "My dear Roderich, are you alright? What is happening to the house, to our family?" she said. He was silent a moment longer, then said a simple phrase. "It's simple. It seems that I should just be alone." With his last word, his voice rose into a tone of fury, and charged at Hungary. He came toward her with his sword raised and stabbed her clean in the stomach. She promptly spit up blood, and Austria led her to the ground. His movements seemed like they were dancing, like Italy had seen them once at a party at Prussia's house. "I am sorry Elizabeta, but I have to do this for all of us to be happy…" he said softly before kissing her and standing up to pull out his weapon. Italy watched in horror as Hungary's breath slowed into nothing, as she slowly closed her eyes. When Hungary stopped moving, Italy knew that she was dead. Her tears continued to fall and land harshly on the dirt beneath her feet. HRE then unsheathed his sword and stood in front of his little girlfriend. "Not you too, Holy Rome. I never wanted to hurt you. I was supposed to protect you. To raise you up to the greatness that you were destined to be. But then you stabbed me in the back. So, now you must die as well." Austria then ran toward HRE and cut him straight across the chest. He fell back into Italy, and now she was crying on his face as he grimaced from the pain. Austria picked up Holy Rome by the collar and muttered insults under his breath about how he was the son that he never wanted to have the burden of. He then stabbed him the same way that he stabbed Hungary, but practically threw him on the ground. Italy scurried over to Holy Rome, and saw his eyes closing. "NO! Holy Rome, don't die on me! I need you now! Don't leave me!" Italy screamed at him through her crying. Austria was staring at her and she did not want to die as well. She got up and took HRE's sword in her little hands. He casually walked to her and slashed her the same way he killed her little lover. She put a hand on her stomach and drew it back, finding it covered in sparkling, red blood. Her world went dark with a scream.

And her world came alive with that scream. There was a man whose voice was familiar shaking her with a worried tone. Italy attempted to beat back the man, assuming that it was Austria after her, even now in this strange other world. The world became clear again after another moment, and Italy opened her scared eyes to reveal a very worried Germany holding her smaller frame. She started crying again and sobbed into his chest. His shock was apparent for a moment, then he loosened up and held her close. "I-I thought t-that we were a-all going to d-die. Ludwig… He was a-after us and h-he was going t-to kill everyone." Italy rambled on. She continued until she slowed to just a faint whimper. "It's alright now, Feliciana…No one is going to hurt you now, I am here to protect you." Germany said. He pushed her back down to the bed and covered her up. She was still shaking when he kissed her cheek and saw her drift off to sleep again. Sometimes she got like this, and he honestly did not know how to deal with her when she got like this. He would ask her about the dream in the morning, he decided. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep, joining Feli in the twisted, crazy dream world they had come to know.


End file.
